Some well deserved alone time toghter
by mome-ch
Summary: Barry and Hal were suppose to go on a date but, Hal was late missing dinner and leaving Barry all alone , Hal has to do more then just apologies to make it up to Barry if you know what I mean (wink, wink) ;D


_ **I **_**_just can't stop writing about this two there just so cute together cx_**

**_anyway enough of my ramblings enjoy the story. _**

"I'm so sorry" Hal began the moment he stepped in the door. Barry looked up from where he was sitting on his desk attempting to work on some paperwork and gave Hal a fairly withering look. They were suppose to have a date that night but Green Lantern duty's had called Hal away and Barry was left alone and waiting. Barry knows the responsibility Hal has when it comes to the Lanterns but sometimes he couldn't help but feel lonely.

"It's fine Hal" Barry sighed as he tried to organize his paperwork, "Its not like it was you fault I just wish you would have called"

Hal knew from the tone in Barry voice that he was mad so he powered down his ring, retuning him to his regular cloths, "Come on Bear you know sometimes I forget to charge that thing" Hal slowly approached Barry from behind placing a hand on his shoulder and lowering his head to his ear, "Besides who said we can't still have fun" Hal whispered huskily.

Barry couldn't help but smile when Hal whispers into his ear "Is sex all you ever think about"

"Only when I'm around you" said Hal as he turned him around on his desk chair got on his knees.

Barry's let out a stuttered breath as Hal smoothed his hands down over his arms. "You should put your paperwork away, stand up, and come to bed so I can do unspeakable things to you." Hal's voice rumbled in his chest, the vibrations drifted through Barry's lap and into his chest. He felt his cock twitch in his pants as Hal spoke.

"You know I really hate you when you talk like that when I'm trying to be mad you" Barry said as he tried to fight back a moan.

Hal couldn't help but laugh at what Barry just said to him "No, you love me, which is why you're hard for me right now Hal growled, a possessive note entering his voice. "You want me to tell you what I want to do to you, hmm? Want me to tell you how I want to crawl under your desk and take you in my mouth, suck you till you're practically fucking my mouth?" He palmed the front of Barry's trousers, rubbed the bulge he found there and purred into Barry's ear. Barry gasped, face hot as he blushed.

"F-fuck," Barry moaned, hips pushing up into Hal's hand. He gripped the armrests of his chair as Hal's fingers undid his fly.

Hal slipped his hand into Barry's boxers and pulled his cock out. "Want me to whisper filthy stuff in your ear while you fuck my hand." He wrapped his fingers around Barry's cock and pumped him a couple of times, swiped his thumb over the head and collected the bead of pearly moisture there.

Barry didn't know how much longer he could hold he could feel the pressure go down to his cock and with a couple more strokes Barry's breath hitched in his throat as he came and throw his head back in pleasure.

"Don't tell you're already done" Hal said as he stud up from his knees.

Barry tried to control his breathing" Of course not let me just catch my breath"

"No can't do its time to get serious" Hal said as he scooped up Barry and threw him over his shoulder.

"What the hell Hal! put me down and what do you mean lets get serious? Barry said as he tried to wiggle out of Hal grasp.

Hal set Barry down on the bed slowly "What I mean when I said lets get serious I mean I want to make love to you" Hal said as took of his shirt then his pants and boxers and began to do the same to Barry then he lowered himself to capture Barry's lip but he stopped him.

"Barry what's wrong you want me to stop?" Hal said with panic in his voice.

"Ooooh no don't stop I just thought maybe I should repay you for what you did for me earlier" Barry said as he slipped Hal and straddled him.

Hal couldn't help but get hard when he saw Barry take control it was just so exciting for him.

Barry licked his lips as he wrapped his finger around Hal cock and positioned it right at his entrance. he gasped and slapped his hands onto the tops of Hal's thighs for balance as he lowered him self down. "F-fuck, Hal," he groaned.

"It's alright baby" Hal reached up with one hand to pinch at the blonde's nipple. "You're doing good"

Hal couldn't help but look up in _awe _at how beautiful he was riding Hal's cock like he belonged there. The blond lifted himself up and pushed down onto Hal's cock with ease.

"You have _no idea_ how hot you look right now," he told Barry. He stroked his hands up the strong thighs and scraped his nails back down them. Barry hissed and tipped his head back. "God I just want to- _shit_, want to fuck you so hard right now. Would you like that?"

The speedster nodded eagerly, his body rocking back and forth, up and down, driving Hal mad with lust. "I bet you would. You'd make it so good for me, wouldn't you? You'd let me do whatever I wanted."

Hal pushed his heels into the bed and thrust his hips up into Barry, drove his cock deeper, _harder_ into his lover. Barry cried out and reached forward to lean on Hal's chest.

"Hal, _Jesus_ Hal I'm so close," he said breathlessly, still canting his hips and grinding down onto Hal. "Just a little- a little more!"  
>The pilot groaned loudly and gripped Barry's hips, lifting the man up and fucking up into him relentlessly. "God <em>yes<em>, you're so tight, so good, Barry _fuck, _you gonna come for me?" He asked, grasping Barry's cock in one hand and jerking it fast. The blond let out a long, low moan and nodded. "Come on baby, want to see, come for me.

Barry's breath hitched in his throat as he came, his eyes wide, HalHal fucked him through the climax, the tightening of Barry's body around him sending him hurtling into his own orgasm.

"_Yes," _he hissed as Barry fell forward onto him and bit at his neck. "Barry, _fuck_, Barry I love you."

"I love you to Hal" Barry said as he barred his face into Hal neck.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>okay I'm finally done it was so embarrassing writing this story but I friend of mine wanted me to so I did vv**

**so enjoy cx **


End file.
